


heart shaped latte

by gazing



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, Developing Relationship, F/F, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Valentines Day!, Kissing, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Strangers to Lovers, Valentine's Day, yes its me again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gazing/pseuds/gazing
Summary: "Excuse me." Gwendolyn says. She feels rash and thoughtless, but it is Valentine's day. She's spurred by her attraction to the woman, and the lovely air of giddy first love in the coffee shop, and the tiny coffee stains on the woman's lips. "Are you busy tonight?""Yes." The woman says.
Relationships: Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched
Comments: 15
Kudos: 100





	heart shaped latte

The scent of coffee is heavy and musky as Gwendolyn rests her chin in her palm.

She enjoys the hints of bitterness and rich coffee beans in the air, as it warms the shop, and keeps the customers from being chilled by the winter breeze. The doors only occasionally open when a customer steps inside - so the scent is kept safe and contained inside the small coffee shop, drifting along the chairs and making Gwendolyn breathe in, smile just slightly.

Today is a little busier than others. Coffee shop dates have become very popular and, since it's February 14th, business is booming today. Gwendolyn's eyes flicker to the couples, by windows and laughing together. Steam rises from their hot drinks and lingers between them, like the tension in the air. She feels a conflicting mix of affection and envy as she watches her customers eat and drink together.

Gwendolyn herself doesn't have a date for Valentine's day. An ache of loneliness has been blooming in her chest all morning, but she has stealthily ignored it by doing what she does best: her job. And she'll be damned if she isn't the best barista in California. Her coffee shop is modest but she's proud of it, and she wouldn't give it up for the world. Better to throw herself into work than to dwell on what she doesn't have.

Noon has begun to arrive, and with it comes hot food and the customers that always trickle in at the lunch hour. Gwendolyn busies herself with the customers, lost in the easy routine. Take orders, make coffee, and so on, and so on, until thoughts of Valentines and roses and gifts drift away with the winter breeze.

Until _she_ enters.

Afternoon is in full swing when the door tinkles open. Gwendolyn feels a cold blast on her face for a moment before the door shuts behind the customer. She looks up, ready to smile at whoever walks inside, but her smile fades a little when she catches the eye of the stern, flustered looking woman who storms inside. Her heels clack persistently against the floor as she walks through the shop towards the counter.

"Yes, but it needs to be finished for _tomorrow,_ whether you have a prior arrangement or not _._ " The woman says sharply into her phone, her voice running like cold water over the warm cafe. "A deadline is a deadline!"

Gwendolyn raises an eyebrow. The woman gives off an impression that isn't suited to this warm little corner of the city. Her hair is tied tightly, her pantsuit clinging tightly to her figure and her face as poised and collected as the rest of her. Gwendolyn feels a little shabby, in comparison, with a loose plait and her apron.

The woman reaches the counter, but she doesn't even glance at Gwendolyn, too invested in her angry phone call.

"Yes, I am aware what day it is. Valentine's Day is a sorry excuse to not complete your work." The woman scoffs. "Oh, don't tell me it's because you love her, because I'm _certain_ you're only with her for the sex."

A woman nearby gasps and covers her child's ears. Gwendolyn clears her throat, unsure whether she should be irritated or amused. But the fact that the woman is distracted means Gwendolyn can stare at her openly, and she _likes_ what she sees.

The woman is pretty, almost painfully so, but up close Gwendolyn can see details she couldn't before. Like how the cold has made the woman's nose red, or how a few strands have come free from her hair, windswept. The more Gwendolyn looks the less put together the woman seems. It's charming.

Gwendolyn loves to unravel women like these. She loves to see the truth of them, beneath their solid facades. She watches curiously as the woman clenches her jaw.

"Now, you listen here, Richard." The woman says, and her voice takes on a low, deadly tone that sends a chill down Gwendolyn's spine. "You _will_ complete the report by tomorrow noon or _else._ "

After a moment the woman scoffs and hangs up the phone. She turns to Gwendolyn and there's no hint of an apology in her eyes. Gwendolyn finds her amusing, and tries to smother her smile.

"A latte, please."

Gwendolyn smiles, and gets to meet the woman's eyes for the first time. Dark, beautiful, _haunting._

"Are you laughing at me?" The woman asks, narrowing her eyebrows. There's a curious pink blush in her cheeks.

"Of course not." Gwendolyn says, though she can feel a chuckle bubbling in her throat. It's sort of sexy, to be pinned under this woman's stare. She tucks a lock of hair behind her ear and her eyes linger on the woman's throat, where a pendant lies on her skin.

"You are."

"I promise I'm not." Gwendolyn says, hiding her smile by tapping the order into the cash register. "$2.95, please."

"Here." The woman says, and drops the exact amount of change into Gwendolyn's palm. Gwendolyn should've expected that. She once again is forced to swallow her laugh.

"Busy day?" Gwendolyn asks conversationally, as the woman's receipt prints.

"Obviously." 

"Any plans for Valentine's day?" Gwendolyn asks, her eyes taking on a twinkle. The woman blinks and averts her eyes. There, Gwendolyn thinks happily, is the first crack in her façade.

"No." The woman says, firmly.

"Well, I find that hard to believe." Gwendolyn says, pressing the receipt into the woman's palm, letting her fingers linger for a moment. "Surely a woman as pretty as you has someone to go home to...?"

"That's none of your concern." The woman says, and peers at her name badge. "Gwendolyn."

A flash of heat stirs in Gwendolyn when she hears the woman say her name, in such a stern voice.

"Alright." Gwendolyn smiles for a moment longer. "There's a seat at the back. I'll bring your coffee over when it's finished."

The woman gives a curt nod and turns on her heel. Gwendolyn watches her leave, and then busies herself with making the latte. Her eyes flicker to the woman again, sitting alone in the corner, and a smile teases her lips when she has an idea. In the spirit of Valentine's day, she thinks. It's not like she'll see this woman again, and anyway,

Gwendolyn's been learning the craft of latte art for a while, now, and what she plans to create is one of the simplest things to learn. Easily Gwendolyn manipulates the white foam on the top of the latte into a heart. In the spirit of Valentine's day, she thinks. As she places the steaming mug on a tray she feels rather proud of her work. Simple, but effective, she thinks.

She saunters over to the corner of the room and sets the latte in front of the woman. She's leaning back in her chair, tapping incessantly at her laptop. Her fingers are pretty, dancing along the keys, and Gwendolyn's eyes linger there for a moment before she clears her throat.

"Thank you." The woman says absently, without looking up. Gwendolyn feels a hint of disappointment, knowing this will most likely be the last interaction they have. She stays for a moment longer before sighing and stepping away.

Now behind the counter, Gwendolyn waits for the woman to look up at the latte. She does, eventually, after a few torturous minutes. Gwendolyn watches as she stares at it, for just a moment, her hand halfway to the handle of the mug. Then she shakes her head and stirs the heart away with a spoon.

"That's that, then." Gwendolyn murmurs, turning to rest of the coffee shop. It was a long shot, anyway. Certainly a woman like that wouldn't be interested in Gwendolyn. And hadn't she resigned herself earlier to forgetting about Valentine's day entirely?

An hour passes without an issue, and Gwendolyn tries not to stare _too_ much at the beautiful woman in the corner, though it becomes increasingly difficult. It's like the more she looks, the more her eyes are drawn back, a cycle that makes her heart flutter. Gwendolyn has always been a romantic fool - her best friend Trevor has told her so more than once. Valentine's day must have made me sentimental, she decides. The jazz music crooning through the speakers of the coffee shop don't help matters at all.

The woman begins to look up, too, meeting Gwendolyn's eyes across the warm space before they flicker away again. Shy, seeking. Gwendolyn doesn't know what to make of her quick glances.

Then the woman stands, stretches, and packs her laptop away. She keeps her eyes trained on the floor as she lifts the tray with the empty coffee mug in it, and walks over to the counter. Gwendolyn glances at her as she places the tray gently in front of Gwendolyn at the counter.

"Thank you." Gwendolyn says, and goes to take the tray. The woman stops her by pressing a hand over hers on the tray, and her fingers are cold and soft on the back of Gwendolyn's hand.

"I wanted to apologise, for earlier." The woman says, and her tone sounds so different now. More gentle, warm and soft as the spring sun. "I was impolite."

Gwendolyn smiles warmly, and says nothing. She waits for the woman to take the initiative, again.

"I liked the, um, the heart." The woman's mouth curves into a tiny smile. "Have you been doing that for all of your customers today?"

"No." Gwendolyn says. The insulation lingers. _Only for you,_ the silence says.

"Ah." The woman runs her tongue over her lips, and her hand slips from Gwendolyn's. "Right."

The two women stand quietly for a moment. The woman pauses, as if considering something, and then her face shuts off again. All of the warmth that had flashed there for just a moment fades away.

"I have to leave." The woman says, "But thank you for the coffee, Gwendolyn."

Gwendolyn nods. She wants to say, _it is my job, you know,_ in a teasing, flirtatious sort of tone, but she's distracted by the woman's eyes, and her lovely hands as they brush down her pantsuit. The smell of coffee and the woman's perfume linger, and they make Gwendolyn defenceless.

The woman turns to leave. Gwendolyn bites her lip, considering, before calling out to her.

"Excuse me." Gwendolyn says. She feels rash and thoughtless, but it _is_ Valentine's day. She's spurred by her attraction to the woman, and the lovely air of giddy first love in the coffee shop, and the tiny coffee stains on the woman's lips. "Are you busy tonight?"

"Yes." The woman says.

"Is it something you can rearrange?" Gwendolyn says. "Because I'd love to take you out. There's a gorgeous little restaurant downtown that I think you'd like."

"No. I don't think so." The woman says.

"Are you sure?" Gwendolyn asks, "They do a lovely steak."

The woman steps forward, one eyebrow raised. Her gaze gives Gwendolyn the impression of a sly, curious cat.

"Why?" She asks.

"What?"

"Why do you want to take me out? On Valentine's day, no less."

"Well, I thought _that_ was obvious." Gwendolyn chuckles. "You're awfully pretty."

"And I was also dreadfully rude." The woman points out, though Gwendolyn can see her ears turning red. Betraying a shyness, hiding beneath her persona.

"I wouldn't call you rude. Just... spirited. It's attractive."

"That's optimistic." The woman says, but there's a smile beginning to crinkle the edges of her eyes. Gwendolyn just has to draw her out, draw her closer. "I don't date."

"What better time to start than Valentine's day?"

"You won't be interested in me for long. I'm easily irritated, and I'm not the most pleasant company."

"Won't you let me decide that for myself?" Gwendolyn asks, warmly, and the woman considers her. Appraises her, like looking at calculations, figuring out one by one the solutions.

"You're very persistent." The woman says, and Gwendolyn can tell she's given in when she smiles. "Ask me again."

"Will you go out with me tonight?"

"Yes." The woman says. "Now I really must be going. Give me your hand."

Gwendolyn blinks.

"I'm sorry?"

The woman steps forward and takes Gwendolyn's hand. She writes a number neatly in black pen on her skin and then, endearingly, draws a tiny heart beneath.

"There you are. Text me the time and address." The woman says. "And it's Mildred, by the way."

"Hm?" Gwendolyn murmurs, trying to catch up with the conversation. It's hard, when her mind is still living the moment the woman took her hand.

"My name," The woman says, "It's Mildred. Mildred Ratched."

"Ah." Gwendolyn swallows. She thinks her smile must reveal all of her longing and desire. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mildred."

_Mildred, Mildred._ Gwendolyn lets the woman's name replay over and over in her mind for the rest of the day.

*

An hour after the time they arranged to meet, Gwendolyn resigns herself to the fact that Mildred isn't coming.

She leans back in her chair, drinking absently from a glass of white wine. Around her couples laugh and talk in hushed voices, their eyes full of promise. Valentine's Day stretches on into the night, and the closer the couples around her get the more embarrassed Gwendolyn feels. She should've expected this. Still, every time the restaurant doors open she glances towards them, and doesn't fail to be disappointed when it's not Mildred who walks inside.

She'd worn her favourite dress, specially, a crimson lace that drapes over her back and shoulders. Lipstick smudges the edges of Gwendolyn's wine glass as she takes another sip. Today has been a lonely day. Soon she'll go home to an empty apartment, and sleep alone...

"Gwendolyn! I'm so sorry I'm late." A voice cuts through Gwendolyn's despair. "My colleagues were causing a fuss, and the traffic is _appalling_ tonight."

Gwendolyn looks up. Mildred is pulling off her coat and placing it over the back of her chair. Her hair is loose now, around her shoulders, and though she's wearing the same pantsuit as earlier there's a fresh coat of gloss glittering on her lips. She smiles and sits opposite Gwendolyn.

Mildred falls silent as she looks at Gwendolyn. Gwendolyn watches her eyes flicker over Gwendolyn's loose hair, her dress, and feels a thrill of pleasure.

"I thought you weren't coming." Gwendolyn admits.

"You have no idea what my day has been like." Mildred sighs, "We've been working on this project for months, and Richard lost the prototype - of _course_ he did. Thankfully we found it again. In the parking lot, of all places. You wouldn't think he had a doctorate."

"What do you do?"

"Oh, I work for a corporation." Mildred says vaguely, waving a hand. "I can't tell you the details, since it's confidential, but we work in the laboratory a lot."

"A woman of mystery." Gwendolyn says, a hint of a smile on her face. Mildred's presence has lightened her spirit. Hope tickles her again, makes her think perhaps this night will go much, _much_ better than she'd originally presumed.

"I am sorry, though, for everything. You must think so ill of me." Mildred says.

"On the contrary," Gwendolyn says, raising her glass as if in a toast. "You're a delight."

"After how I've acted today, how could you possibly say that?

"I don't know. It's something about how you look right now, in this light." Gwendolyn considers her, her eyes flickering over Mildred's features. They're lit by candlelight, softened, and Gwendolyn is in awe of her. A stranger, but a beautiful stranger, nonetheless. "You make me want to forgive you."

Mildred smile and looks down at the menu shyly.

"I need wine." She says, and raises a hand. The waiter takes her order and brings her back a red wine. Mildred sips from it immediately, and Gwendolyn watches as it stains her lips dark red. "Did you say something about steak, earlier?"

"Indeed I did. It's delightful, here. The finest steak in the state, I'd say."

"In that case, will you order for me?" Mildred asks. "I'm sure your taste is far superior to mine. I hardly ever eat out."

Gwendolyn feels a flare of heat when she realises Mildred has relinquished a tiny piece of control to her.

"To be honest," Mildred says, leaning over the table slightly. She speaks in a hushed voice, like she's sharing a secret. "I'm not really sure what I'm doing."

"Oh?"

"I never go on dates." Mildred says, "I've never done this before."

Gwendolyn smiles, and reaches forward across the table to touch Mildred's hand gently with her fingertips.

"It's okay." She murmurs. "I remember the first time I dated a woman. I was nervous, too. But I'm glad you're here with me right now."

"Yes." Mildred agrees, sincerely, and though her hand slips from underneath Gwendolyn's her smile lingers. A warm promise, flickering and burning like the candlelight.

Gwendolyn orders their meals and then crosses her arms, looking at Mildred from under her hair. She traces with her eyes all the places she finds most beautiful. The hair curling by Mildred's ear. The flutter of her eyelashes as she blinks.

"Tell me, Mildred." Gwendolyn says, "Why _are_ you here?"

"Hm?"

"I mean, you seemed so disinterested in me before." Gwendolyn says, "What changed your mind?"

"Oh." Mildred chuckles and ducks her head. There it is again, the gaps in her façade. She looks shy and gentle. Mildred does something to Gwendolyn's heart, makes it stir and flutter. "I'll tell you something, if you promise not to hold it against me."

"Go on." Gwendolyn smiles.

Mildred swallows, and looks pointedly at the flickering candle.

"I think you're wonderful, Gwendolyn." Mildred says, "You see, I was so frustrated at Richard when I came into your shop. But the heart on the latte, it was rather sweet. I think I even smiled."

"Fancy that." Gwendolyn chuckles.

"I'm glad I came here, tonight." Mildred admits, as the waiter places their meals in front of them. "Oh! This looks lovely."

"Try it." Gwendolyn says, eager to see the expression on Mildred's face when she takes a bite of steak. Easily, Mildred follows the order - she cuts off a piece of steak and presses it into her mouth.

She makes a hum of approval.

"Try mine." Gwendolyn says, cutting of a piece of her own steak. She leans over the table with her fork and Mildred smiles and leans forward to wrap her lips around it, her eyes held by Gwendolyn's gaze the other time.

"It's divine." Mildred murmurs, dabbing at her lips with a handkerchief. Gwendolyn's heart is pounding as she watches. She feels the warm sensations of attraction she'd felt when she first met Mildred grow deeper and deeper.

They eat together, telling stories of their work - Mildred's vague and Gwendolyn's mundane. Gwendolyn grows fond of Mildred quickly. She enjoys her directness, her sharp sense of humour, how she's painfully shy and yet, on occasion, bold as fire light. It's one of the best first dates Gwendolyn has ever had.

After a few glasses of wine it's easier for them to be more comfortable in each other's company. To unravel. Mildred's cheeks flush pink with the alcohol, and the atmosphere, and Gwendolyn gazes at her with her head full of thoughts and fantasies, most of them involving kisses and soft, wandering hands.

"Why exactly do you know so many coffee puns?" Mildred is giggling, later. The moon is high, moonlight landing on the tips of Mildred's dark hair. "They're terrible."

"The internet is a useful place." Gwendolyn chuckles. "And anyway, you're laughing! They can't be that bad."

"Yes, but that's only because I like you." Mildred says, in a hushed voice. "You're not actually funny, Gwendolyn."

"How cruel." Gwendolyn says, her eyes twinkling. "But what was it you just said? You _like_ me, do you?"

Mildred flushes darker.

"Well, I have had a rather lot to drink." Mildred says stubbornly.

"Yes, but you said something earlier too, didn't you?" Gwendolyn smiles, "What was it again? Something about me being wonderful?"

"Now, I told you not to hold that against me-"

"I can't help it." Gwendolyn chuckles. "You're too adorable."

"I reject that statement." Mildred says, though a pleased little smile blooms on her lips.

"Do you?" Gwendolyn's leg brushes Mildred's under the table.

"Gwendolyn!" Mildred giggles. "I refuse to let you seduce me."

"I think I already have."

"You're ridiculous." Mildred says, but her breath hitches when Gwendolyn's foot rubs gently up and down the side of her trousered leg.

"Am I?" Gwendolyn says. "Well, that's a shame. I was going to invite you back to mine for a nightcap."

Mildred gazes at her, looking thoroughly flustered. Her eyes are glazed over and they flicker to Gwendolyn's mouth. The air is warm and heavy with promise and Gwendolyn has never wanted to kiss someone _this_ much, certainly not on the first day they met. But it smothers her, a mantra repeating in her mind.

_I want to kiss you._

"I need to be up early, tomorrow." Mildred says, her eyes still flickering to Gwendolyn's lips even as she tries to pull her gaze away.

"That's too bad."

"I- I really should glance over Richard's report before the deadline." Mildred says, but Gwendolyn can see her resolve breaking as Gwendolyn continues to touch her beneath the table. It's becoming one of her favourite things, melting Mildred Ratched into honey. "I should go home."

"You should."

"Ask me again." Mildred says.

"Do you want to come back to mine for a nightcap?"

"Yes." Mildred breathes, "Yes, please."

As the night comes to a natural close, Gwendolyn pays the bill and they stand together. Gwendolyn pulls on Mildred's coat for her, brushing her hands warmly over Mildred's shoulders. She enjoys the feeling of taking care of her, of smoothing the creases out of the fabric, and delights in how Mildred leans back into her hands. It's as if she's sinking into Gwendolyn.

"Should I call a taxi?" Mildred asks, her chest rising and falling unevenly. Gwendolyn smiles down at her.

"I've already arranged it." Gwendolyn says, and Mildred's eyes flash with something hot. It's as if she likes being taken care of, too - as if being under Gwendolyn's control and care is a welcome thing.

"Thank you, Gwendolyn." Mildred murmurs, and ducks her head with a smile. Gwendolyn tucks a lock of hair behind Mildred's ear, her hand lingering by Mildred's cheek.

"You're welcome." Gwendolyn breathes, feeling slightly unsteady herself.

Together they step out into the evening, and Gwendolyn lets Mildred go into the taxi first before she steps in beside her. They sit close enough that their knees are pressed together and, as car headlights pass by, Mildred's hand lands gently on Gwendolyn's thigh. Stays there, for the journey, warm and promising.

"I had a lovely time with you, tonight." Mildred murmurs.

"The night's not over yet." Gwendolyn drawls, and Mildred swallows.

They look at each other through the shadows, their faces lit only by the cars passing by the taxi window. In the dark Mildred is still beautiful, her eyes shining even now, and every inch of her is so lovely that Gwendolyn can do nothing but stare. She's startled when Mildred surges forward and kisses her.

She tastes like red wine, smells like her perfume and candle wax. Gwendolyn melts and kisses her back, her hands drifting into Mildred's hair. She feels heat stir in her abdomen. It's even better to kiss her than Gwendolyn thought it would be.

"What was that for?" She chuckles, once she's pulled away. She traces her thumb across Mildred's bottom lip.

"I've wanted to do that all night." Mildred says, shaky yet real and solid and _firm_ in the way she tries to bring Gwendolyn's face back towards her.

"You're very eager." Gwendolyn says. "I thought you were shy."

"Gwendolyn, be quiet and come here-"

"Ah." Gwendolyn presses a finger to her lips. "Lower your voice. You'll distract the driver."

"Are you teasing me?" Mildred asks, her eyebrows narrowing, and Gwendolyn feels bright with amusement, affection, arousal. All of them are warm and light feelings, that burn.

"Of course." Gwendolyn says. "But there's no rush, Mildred. We have all night."

Mildred sighs and falls back against her seat. Her hand lands on Gwendolyn's thigh again, fingernails digging into Gwendolyn's skin. Her hand remains there until the taxi pulls up in front of the apartment.

Mildred practically drags her out of the taxi and into the building, and once they're in the elevator she kisses Gwendolyn deeply again. She presses herself against the elevator, as if inviting Gwendolyn to trap her there.

Gwendolyn chuckles, low in her throat, and lightens the kiss. She presses gentle ones against Mildred's mouth, instead, makes her softer and more pliant.

"Look at you." Gwendolyn says, "You can't help yourself."

"You're so cruel." Mildred says, smiling all the while, leaning back against the elevator looking very much like a sweet dessert.

The elevator pings, and opens. Gwendolyn steps out into the corridor and Mildred follows. Gwendolyn looks back at her, smiles, and feels anticipation and joy. It's a wonderful Valentine's Day, she thinks, as she unlocks her front door. The best, perhaps, that she's ever had.

Once they're inside Gwendolyn pulls off her coat, and Mildred's, too, hanging them together on a rack.

"Make yourself at home." Gwendolyn says, "I'll open another bottle of wine."

She leaves before the sparkle in Mildred's eyes can tempt her to stay, wandering into the kitchen with a smile bright on her face. Gwendolyn pauses in her kitchen for a moment and just grins, feeling as a giddy schoolgirl might with a crush, her pulse pounding in her ears. Then, she cracks open another bottle and finds two glasses.

When she wanders back into the rest of the apartment she finds Mildred in the living room. Mildred has found her record player, and sweet jazz is crooning around the room. She's also lit the fireplace, and is sitting on the carpet beside it. She looks up expectantly when Gwendolyn enters, and smiles, tucking a lot of hair coyly behind her ear.

"Glass of wine?" Gwendolyn asks.

"I don't care about the wine, Gwendolyn." Mildred says, holding out her arms. There's a glint in her eyes that's hard to argue with. "Come here. Kiss me."

So, tempted by Mildred, drawn in by her, Gwendolyn falls into her arms and kisses her. She's delightful to kiss - eager, messy, wanting. She surges up and tugs Gwendolyn closer, closer, her back flat against the carpet. It's endearing, how much she wants Gwendolyn's kisses.

Mildred's skin is soft, but scarred and rough in places. Gwendolyn knows there must be stories there, but for now she just touches everywhere she can reach. They are warmed by the firelight, and they only grow warmer from kisses shared as the night grows deeper.

Gwendolyn's heart stops when Mildred guides her hand to the top button of her pantsuit.

"Are you sure, Mildred?" Gwendolyn murmurs, into her hair.

"Yes." Mildred says.

Gwendolyn slowly unbuttons her shirt, her hands grazing across pale skin. She leans down to kiss her chest, to worship her there, and Mildred sighs happily. It's always delightful to make someone experience pleasure, but to inspire Mildred's pleasure is something else, something wonderful and all consuming.

More kisses, hungry and deep. They grow deeper until Mildred is whispering to undress her more. Soon enough Mildred's entire body is bare and lit by the fireplace. Completely extraordinary. For a moment Gwendolyn sighs and looks at her.

"Darling girl." She murmurs, and runs her hands over Mildred's sides. Mildred arches and Gwendolyn smiles and kisses her again.

It's so romantic, to be so completely intertwined with someone by the fire, the taste of wine still strong on their tongue. Mildred's moans are breathy and quiet but they are the best sound Gwendolyn has ever heard, music like the jazz around them. When she slips a finger inside of Mildred it's warm, full, _wet._ An extension of the lovely tension that always lingers between them.

Over and over Gwendolyn thrusts into Mildred and feels it please her, too, finds pleasure and arousal in how Mildred takes her, so beautifully, so _eagerly._ Flushed pink and vulnerable, Mildred is perfect. And Gwendolyn wants to inspire this look on her face - of bliss - over and over again.

Later there are softer kisses, lighter touches. Mildred will wrap her arms tightly around Gwendolyn's back and murmur _darling_ into her ear. Drowsy and well spent under the firelight, the two women are happy and fulfilled. It's a new beginning, started on the most romantic day of the year. Gwendolyn couldn't have imagined this for herself, but here it is, like a dream.

Gwendolyn lies there with Mildred until they both fall asleep, though the floor is hard and aches against her back. Before she falls into slumber she thinks, happily, _I'll make coffee in the morning._

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day! can you tell i was projecting my own dreams of candelit dinner and sex by the fire here? 
> 
> i've never written mildolyn in a modern setting before! so i hope this wasnt too out of character.
> 
> and i hope everyone had a lovely day <3 thanks as always for reading


End file.
